


【授翻】【盾冬】【Stucky】The Sight of the Sun

by bekkkah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkkah/pseuds/bekkkah
Summary: Summary:"I'm with you 'til the end of the line."只要Steve和Bucky都还呼吸着，就永远不会是时间的尽头。（原作者有话说：复联4真的虐到了我，所以我就写了这个来治愈受伤的心灵。Steve仍然回到了过去和Peggy在一起，但这并不是故事的结局，所以，这里讲述的是Steve在把盾牌交给Sam后，他和Bucky之间的电影里缺少的对话和时刻。）





	【授翻】【盾冬】【Stucky】The Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> AO3原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625009
> 
> Lofter：http://bekahau.lofter.com/post/1db35226_12e8a6181

1.  
Tony Stark死了，而Steve恨他自己连一丝欢乐都没有。  
Steve曾经很努力地去隐藏它，但他最好的朋友之一死掉了，他为了所有人牺牲了自己，在此为他哀悼！这不代表Steve没有受到疼痛的影响，Tony的死就像是失去手足一样：你慢慢被治愈、逐渐找到其它方式转移注意力，但你永远也忘不了这种感觉。在这种悲痛的荣耀之间，Steve发现了一条小裂缝，幸福的光芒就顺着这条缝隙进了他的脑海里。  
虽然Tony死了，但是Bucky又回来了，活生生的、健康的Bucky，他就像是用凯夫拉纤维材料包起来的欧莱雅一样走出了那扇奇怪的大门。而Steve已经做好了停止战斗的准备，因为无论发生什么，他总是赢的那一方，只是他至少得再去见一次Bucky。  
在葬礼上，出于对Tony的尊重，他站得离Bucky有些远，没有别的。他的肌肉渴望靠近他，但不是这个时候，老实说，这些日子以来，他都觉得这不是他们的时代。

 

2.  
Bucky不理解为什么Steve要避开他。在葬礼之后，他们就不再一起呆在厨房里了，而是像其他客人一样呆在外面，或者是移到客厅里，而且Steve对他的态度就像是对待一个……同事。  
他仅仅对他说了四个单词：只有"Hey"和"Pass the mug"，而且他看其他所有地方，只是不看Bucky的脸，Bucky感觉自己是无形的。  
而这是不对的，因为Steve以前从来没有这么做过，从来没有让他觉得自己是不存在的。他一直都知道自己在Steve眼里的重要性，即使是在他不记得他的时候。他们根本不应该忽视彼此，在他们小的时候，在战争之前，Steve就一直用这种别人都没有的目光看着他，他的注视仿佛化作无形的利刃冲破Bucky的防线，直达内核。所以，现在这种情况？在一切都结束以后，它变成了最坏的部分。

 

3.  
Steve走向Bucky，顺便调整了一下衣服，光透过树荫照下来，在时光机的折射下闪耀着金属的光芒。  
“你还会回来我身边吗，Rogers?”Bucky问道。表面上看，他的声音依旧平稳如常，但Steve却能感受到他背后的害怕。  
“我……我不知道，”Steve回答说。这的确是事实——混乱的、不确定的事实。  
Bucky点点头，让他的视线尽可能的落在后面的树林边缘，“你把全世界都抛在一个女人后面。”（You left one hell of a woman behind.）  
“是的，但是我想我大概能从一个男人极大的痛苦里面离开。”（Yeah,but I'm about walk away from one hell of a man.）  
Bucky的表情变得严肃起来：“别用这种方式来搪塞我，Stevie。”  
“我没有在开玩笑。”  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
Steve叹气：“我知道。”他温柔地笑笑，“我很抱歉。”  
他转身走向那个平台，Bucky用手搭上他的肩膀。  
“你真的打算连再见都不说就走吗？”  
这正是Steve想听到的，他伸出手臂抱紧Bucky，用手抓住他的夹克。在那一刻，Bucky犹豫了，在Steve怀里他整个人仿佛僵住了一样。在最后这几天里，Steve一直在疏远他，并非寒冰一般对待，反而像是在抑制他自己，但现在，他好像放弃了这种方式。Steve的一只手轻轻划过Bucky的背，到达他的后颈，把他拉得更近。Bucky做了同样的事情，他们的肩膀和脖子紧紧贴在一起。  
当Steve消失在量子领域时，Bucky强忍住眼泪，不让自己哭出来。无论Steve说了什么，Bucky都知道他不会回来了。

 

4.  
Steve坐在长椅上，Bucky站在离他几步远的地方，看起来像是坚决要和他划清界线一样。  
“Buck，我—”他忍不住叹气，“我很抱歉，我只是想和她在一起待一天——只是足够让我告别的一天而已，但是，在那之后，我不知道，就只是……我不能离开她，我的意思是，在这么多年后，只要我在那里，我就不能离开她。”  
“所以你就留下了我。”  
“我知道。”  
Bucky没有回答。  
“我仍然有血清，你知道的，我也没有死去，只是有点磨损。”他的声音里仍怀有期翼。  
“Steve，”Bucky闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸一口，“这不是你离开一个月或者一年的问题，你最终在徘徊回来与否之间选择了爱情，你在一个没有我的时空里生活。你有70多年的的时间去结婚，去和朋友吃饭，去看电影和去上班，但是这里面全都没有我，你现在的年龄几乎是我的两倍。你只是……我们不行。”  
“通常情况下，我赞成你的观点，Buck，但是我们和正常人不一样，我们俩？我们是不一样的，从来都是。”  
“但你选择了她，我是被留下的那一个。”  
“那是你所相信的吗？”  
“给我一个它不是事实的原因。”  
“来这里坐，”Steve说，轻轻拍了拍他旁边的长凳，“你不是。”他抓住Bucky的机械臂，“相信我，你不是。”  
Bucky露出一个悲伤的笑容，“但我的确是，我们只是——也许在另一个时空，但我们都来自40年代，这没有什么大不了的，尽管我一直努力在这件事情上保持平静，成为Steve Rogers的第二选择他妈的仍然是一种荣耀。”  
听到这里，Steve悲凉的笑了。  
“你知道，在我们拿到无限宝石回来的时候，我不得不和自己打了一架。”看到Bucky困惑的表情，他继续说道，“那个时候的我以为我是Loki，所以他试图逮捕我，他几乎都快要打败我了，我的意思是，在那一瞬间，我真的以为他要赢了，但紧接着我对他说了一句话，他直接就……石化了。”Steve低头看向自己的手，因为时光的原因上面布满了斑点和皱纹，“你知道我说了什么吗？”  
Bucky摇头。  
“我说'Bucky还活着。'”  
在那一刻，他们都沉默了，看着湖面泛起一阵阵涟漪。  
“我没有说任何有关Peggy的话，你知道为什么吗？”Steve转过头，他得看着Bucky的眼睛才能继续说下去，“我的意思是，当我说Peggy是我生命中的挚爱的时候，我没有说谎，”他暂停了一下，平复呼吸，“但是人们都不理解我为什么要回到过去，去过这几年的生活。”  
“在我们参军之前、在我变成美国队长之后、当我从未来苏醒时、在我不再是美国队长之后，还有现在，我回到了过去，这些都是我的生活。Peggy是我美国队长时期的挚爱，而你，你是永恒的，Buck，Peggy曾经是我的挚爱，而你一直都是我的爱人，Okay？”  
Bucky咬住下唇，Steve有些担心是不是说的太多、太快了。Bucky是对的：他就是一个对朋友做了许多错事、渴望得到原谅的老男人。上帝啊！为什么他都不试一下？Bucky曾经说过他一直努力让自己对整件事情保持平静，但Steve还是回到了这里，重重地踏进他的生活，自私地想回头重新来过，这一整件事情都是一个错误，他从来都不应该——  
“你真的打算就这样说完所有的一切，然后问我这样是否okay？”Bucky咧着嘴笑，这次的笑倒是真诚的。“Hey,Buck,it's me,你的老伙计Steve，什么都没有变，除了我现在确实变老了之外，因为我回到了过去和我的女朋友一起度过了70年，哦，说到这里—you're the love of my life!”他模仿着Steve的声音嘲讽道。  
“Wait,not life,lifes.So,you good Buck?”  
“我觉得还行。”  
Bucky把他的机械臂放在Steve手上，掌心贴在一起，十指交错。“Yeah,Stevie,We're good.”  
他把头轻轻靠在Steve肩膀上，就像是在注射血清之前、他们一起坐在瓦坎达、在他被冰冻起来之前的那些日子里他所做过的一样，当然，Steve比现在的他要更小一点，但无论发生什么，有些事情是不会改变的。

 

5.  
这起初是有点儿奇怪，他们得重新认识、了解彼此。  
实际上，这让Bucky想起他们注射血清前的日子，当然，Steve没有哮喘，也没有色盲，更没有其它任何严重的问题，但70年的时间会对任何人的身体造成影响。当Bucky依旧拥有力量、速度和其它所有超级士兵血清在血管里翻腾的反应时，Steve已经有所褪色了，就像是其他任何年轻的、相对适合的人一样，不过考虑到他的年龄，他仍然很了不起。  
还有说实在的，Bucky已经习惯了和Steve打闹：用机械臂揍他、和他在厨房里比赛，甚至是本能的去搏斗。所以，现在他必须记得小心、谨慎一点。  
但和其它事情比起来，这只是很小的一部分。Bucky没有说错，Steve去过了一段没有他的生活，而且那段生活改变了他，他现在更聪明，也更平静，就像是他终于……安定下来。还有你知道吗？Bucky有点儿喜欢这个变化，他们值得这一份安宁，因为还有其他很多人可以去战斗。

 

6.  
自从Bucky和Steve坐在湖边的长椅上谈话已经过去三个月了。在布鲁克林中心的公寓的三楼，Bucky的头靠在Steve的胸膛上，下午的阳光穿过他们卧室的窗户，在木制的地板上洒下一片金色的暖光和紫色的阴影。Steve把一只手折叠放在头后面，另一只手穿过Bucky的头发，他身子微微向前倾，在Bucky的前额落下一个轻柔的吻。  
Bucky发出一声满足的叹息，接着他们又归于沉默。  
这又是另一种不同，他们现在更安静，很少说话，更多的是视线相交和微妙的触碰，比如Steve的手背会轻擦过Bucky的脸颊，Bucky的手指会轻轻摩挲Steve的后背。  
Bucky闭上眼睛，清晰地听到Steve的心跳声。  
“你有没有觉得……”Bucky拖长声音，又在他理清思绪前中止，“Maybe we were lucky?”  
“Huh.”Bucky能听到Steve含着笑意的声音，“Sometimes,I guess.”  
“我知道这有一点奇怪，考虑到我们这么多次从九头蛇和其他所有事情中活了下来，但我不知道——我现在能和你一起在这里，这听起来就让人觉得不可能。”  
“是的，有多少人能说他们拥有过两段刻骨铭心的爱情？”  
而就在三个月前，那伤透了他的心，因为它给人感觉好像Steve又一次选择了Peggy，但是现在？就现在而言，它已经成为故事的另一部分，它是Steve生命中一个美好的章节，Bucky很开心Steve能拥有它，即使他没有参与其中  
他回过头看向Steve，捕捉到他的视线，“是啊，有多少人？”他温柔地说。  
Bucky离开Steve的胸膛，用机械臂把自己撑起来，又过了一会儿，他们依旧看着彼此的眼睛，Steve不经意间瞥到Bucky的嘴唇，突然忘记了自己要说什么。  
Bucky翻了个白眼，“上帝啊！就算老了你也还是不能把手从我的身上拿开。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“操我。”  
“这还真是非同寻常。”  
但这并没有让他停下动作，他低头用自己的嘴唇捕获到Bucky的，他缓慢地亲吻着他，像是他们有一辈子的时间来这样做一样。这里有一些与亲吻的感受无关的废话：你不会对刷牙和浇花水有任何特别的感觉，因为那是很自然的、很日常的事情，所以，是的，Bucky和Steve在他们布鲁克林公寓的唯一一间卧室里亲吻着彼此，这是甜蜜的、慵懒的，也是很平常的。  
Steve往后退出一英寸，抓住Bucky耳朵后的一缕头发，“我爱你。”  
Bucky咧着嘴笑：“我也爱你。”  
Bucky又把头靠在Steve胸膛上，然后闭上眼睛。Steve把手指插进Bucky发间慢慢摩挲，用温柔的嗓音哼着曲子“It's Been a Long Time,LongTime”,Bucky露出一个微笑。  
他们终于得到了属于他们的Happy Ending。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者有话说： 我不喜欢复联4的结局，和我心目中的盾冬完全不一样，真的ooc了，只是我觉得如果结局真的像复联4那样发生的话，这篇文章写的后续还算ok。昨天刚刚看了很多虐文，突然看到这一篇，觉得有种不一样的感觉，所以就翻了，我知道这篇的争论很大，包括我自己对它的感觉也很复杂，还有原作者也是，附上她的原话：I struggled a lot with trying to find away to resolve Steve's actions, but at the end of the day, it was just so out of character.Sticking completely to canon and the movie, this was the best I could come up with. I didn't want any workarounds, like another version of Steve coming back or him saving Bucky from hydra in the past. But yeah, I agree that Bucky deserved better.  
> 我们的巴基哥哥真的值得更好的。  
> 总之，欢迎大家理性讨论！


End file.
